Pokémon Roots
by Suka-Kitsune
Summary: From Littleroot to Pallet Town, every trainer has to start somewhere. Every story has a beginning and this one starts here.
1. Chapter One: Yellow

_Warning_: N/A

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga, please support the official release

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Yellow

* * *

It was as silent as the grave in the Burned Tower. The only sounds that Yellow could hear were from her own body. A slight shift of cloth, the slow tempo of her heart beat and her steady breaths were far away as she cleared her mind. Only when she was at peace would her world begin to make sense.

Lately troubling dreams had been haunting her. They had come with increasing frequency and each time they became darker, more malevolent.

The last time Yellow had experienced such dreams they had drawn her to the Burned Tower where she had released the three Legendary Beasts. This time, she had come of her own volition, hoping that the old building would give her an answer to her new nightmares.

A cool breeze lifted Yellow's long blonde hair and the smell of fresh rain filled the roofless ruin. Without opening her eyes, Yellow spoke the air, "It's been a while, old friend."

Padded feet strode quietly, but purposefully to Yellow. She opened an amber eye and took in the sight of a Pokémon that she had freed from this very building, over ten years ago.

Suicune was still ethereally beautiful. Yellow was brought back to the time she had first seen the Legendary Beast. It had been in this very tower, when she had slipped through a broken wall and seen the three Beasts sleeping on a platform. When she had gone to them and reached for their consciousness with her own, it had been instinctual. They had called to her in their dreams. They wanted to be woken up, and Yellow did it.

"You can feel it too, can't you?"

Yellow sensed what Suicune was thinking. It was part of her gift, the ability to sense the thoughts, feelings and memories of Pokémon. Suicune understood her, the Legendary Pokémon had felt the tense atmosphere in the air, as if, for the past several months the world had held its breath. The world's balance was on the brink of destruction, but neither Suicune, nor Yellow understood what the coming threat was.

Yellow stood up and walked over to Suicune. The Pokémon's purple mane rippled like water that's had a stone skipped over its surface. Restless, Yellow could sense the need for movement, journey, purification and balance in Suicune's heart. When Yellow stroked it's sky blue fur, the Water type leaned into the touch, seeking comfort.

"I think I'm going to wake something up again. Something much worse. I'm scared."

Frigid wind blew across her face and made her long yellow hair fly in the sudden breeze. Everything stopped. Yellow's mind filled with music. There were voices harmonizing from a time long gone, the singers now less than dust.

With her amber eyes closed she could see them. Men and women dressed in flowing robes of different colors. They raised their arms and while each sang the same song, one of their number would step forward and sing different, soul-piercing words that changed the world.

The music was eerie and beautiful, and something about it pulled at Yellow's memories. She knew it. The colorful cloaks, the music, the feeling of importance.

Yellow recognized the ritual and understood. She opened her eyes, breaking the spell. Suicune stared at her, trying to see if Yellow comprehended. "I know what I need to do."

It was going to be difficult. The old traditions of this world were kept on the surface. You could see it in the names of the children, after the color heroes who featured so prominently in their legends and history. But the old festivals and rituals were all but forgotten, and she would need to find people who remembered the old ways. If she didn't, something bad would happen.

She looked at Suicune, and the creature looked grave, as grave as the remnants of the tower they sat in. Even if Suicune couldn't articulate the words, Yellow understood. If she couldn't find the words the rest of Kanto, the rest of the world would end up just like this burned tower.

A monument to disaster.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new Pokémon series, Pokémon Roots. I hope that you enjoy it. R&R

-Suka


	2. Chapter Two: Sapphire

Warning: N/A

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Sapphire

* * *

It was a big day for Sapphire. Maybe not the biggest day of her life, but the first real day of university was definitely up there in her firsts list. She was sitting in the front row of a two hundred-seat lecture hall in the Darren Oak Center for Battle Sciences, with a spiral notebook and ballpoint pen placed neatly on the desk in front of her. She picked up the pen and wrote across the top: BAT 215 – Type Advantage and Move Combination – April 1st, 2013.

Class started at 9 am but Sapphire had arrived fifteen minutes early. Now she was regretting her decision because each second seemed to creep by. By the fifteenth time Sapphire had checked the time on her PokéNav, students had started to file into the lecture hall.

She immediately noticed that all the students looked older than she did. It made sense; this was a second year course and she only sixteen. Working as her father's assistant had accelerated her education and after being interviewed and taking several placement exams, Sapphire had been allowed to enter Celadon City University as a second year student in the Battle Sciences program. The only first year course on her timetable was a history course.

It was daunting to be surrounded by students who were at least three years her senior, but Sapphire thrived where others might falter. She lived for challenges and pressure.

Only a few students took seats in the front row, and no one sat next to the young brunette. When it seemed that the majority of the class had arrived a woman with thick blonde hair and a big smile walked up to the podium at the front of the room. She was wearing a low-cut purple blouse that was tucked into a tight black skirt that fit the woman snugly. Her black heels clicked against the floor as she reached the podium.

All chatter in the room ceased as the woman who had to be the professor cleared her throat.

"Hello and welcome to Battle Tactics 215: Type Advantage and Move Combination. Can everyone hear me? I'd rather not use the mic, but I will if I have to." A murmur of assent spread through the crowd. A few students gave her a thumbs-up.

"Great. I'll try to speak loudly for you guys in the back. My name is Lori Harper; please feel free to call me Lori or Dr. Harper. To start the class off I will tell you all about my credentials and why I get to teach this class. I did my undergraduate degree in Battle Sciences at Goldenrod College. I came here to Celadon for my Masters in Battle Science. I wrote my thesis on type advantage against status effects, and conducted research in the Celadon Gym as one of the Gym Trainers. After I graduated I decided to stay at Celadon and get my PhD in Battle Tactics, specializing in Type Advantage.

"Alright, so today we won't be having a regular lecture. I will be going over the course syllabus, which your wonderful T.A. Ritchie Sanders is giving out now."

As Dr. Harper was speaking a young man with wild auburn hair had started handing papers to students at the edges of the room. Those students were taking a packet and then handing the rest on. As Sapphire was one of three individuals in the front row, Ritchie handed her a syllabus personally. She thanked him and he smiled at her, his powder blue eyes crinkling.

Sapphire blushed, but looked back at her professor who hadn't paused in her explanation of the syllabus. She told the class her office was on the fourth floor of this building and when her office hours were.

After a brief explanation of what the course was about, Dr. Harper began explaining how they would be graded. The majority of the students perked up as she spoke.

"There will be two midterm assessments in this class, both worth twenty percent. One will be on April 24th and the second will be on May 29th. Neither will be cumulative. The final exam will take place in the two-week exam period in July and it will be worth thirty-five percent. Ten percent of your grade will come from weekly quizzes based off your chapter readings, so read ahead and come to class. Those are easy marks. The last fifteen percent will be from a ten-page research paper that will be due at the end of classes in June. You'll need to schedule a meeting with me about your topic and hand in an outline by May 20th. You won't be graded on the outline, but failure to hand in an outline results in an automatic zero. Even if you hand in your paper, I won't grade it. Please keep that in mind."

Sapphire nodded to herself. As long as she was organized this wouldn't be too difficult. Although, she didn't yet know what her other classes had in store. She wrote several notes on what the professor expected when they handed in their papers. All papers had to be formatted in KBSA, Kanto Battle Science Association, which hadn't really surprised her. Any journals they would need could either be accessed through the university's library website or in the library itself. Sapphire didn't have a laptop, so she made a note to either contact her dad about buying one, or seeing what the library's facilities were like.

After stating how excited she was to be teaching this class, Dr. Harper finally excused them, a full hour ahead of schedule. Sapphire tossed her supplies into her backpack and quickly got out from the desks in front. Her father had given her explicit instructions to speak with the professors in her first class so they knew who she was.

Her blonde teacher was still at the front chatting with her teaching assistant, Ritchie. Sapphire avoided looking at him, afraid she wouldn't be able to control her blush. Instead she kept her eyes fixed on the professor. Dr. Harper saw her coming and smiled, breaking off her conversation with Ritchie, who was now also staring at her.

Sapphire fought down the heat that was threatening to warm her cheeks. "Dr. Harper, hi. My name is Sapphire Birch."

Before Sapphire could say anything else, recognition flared in Lori Harper's emerald eyes. "Ah, yes, the Professor called me to explain your situation. I've told Ritchie that if you need any tips on studying or writing university level papers that he is your man."

That statement left Sapphire's face flaming. She looked at Ritchie who smiled again. He had a very nice smile; if Sapphire hadn't been so embarrassed she would have taken the time to smile back. "My email is on the syllabus, and I'm free most afternoons if you need to meet."

Sapphire just nodded. "Thank you very much. I'm really excited for this class." Her usually strong voice came out meek and mousey. Annoyance fought down the embarrassment and Sapphire straightened. "I appreciate any help you can give me, but I will try my hardest to do well." Her voice was steadier and more confident, better.

Dr. Harper and Ritchie exchanged amused glances. They both gave her a smile and she excused herself. As she left the classroom Sapphire wanted to kick herself. Since when did she get starry-eyed over some _boy_? Maybe she would talk to Ruby about it.

With her next class starting at twelve Sapphire decided to head back to her dorm. There were a few buildings in Celadon that were dedicated to CCU students. Sapphire was in a three-bedroom suite, with a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. She shared the apartment with two other girls, Melanie and Violet. The apartment building was close to the Celadon City Gym. Sapphire was considering challenging Erika for the Rainbow badge, but if training took too much time away from her studies she knew she'd have to pull the plug on that aspiration, besides, Erika would be teaching one of her classes.

Her two roommates were both in various stages of undress, Violet was in a towel and Melanie just in her underwear. Violet, was pretty with a tall, athletic build and a cascade of long, chocolate-brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She was helping Melanie pick out her back to school outfit. Melanie had an impish face and was even shorter than Sapphire. She kept her blonde hair stylishly short and messy. A solitary pink streak peeked out from behind her ear.

"Brown tartan. If you're going to wear that shirt-" Violet pointed into Melanie's room which was across from the bathroom door that Violet was occupying. "then I would go with the brown tartan."

As Sapphire closed the main door both girls turned. They smiled at the sight of her. "Sapphire! Come tell me what you think of this skirt!" Melanie called to her.

Both of the girls had treated Sapphire like a little sister since she moved in the week before. They had seen it as their duty to take her under their wing, and Sapphire hadn't minded. Violet was an engineering student and Melanie was a literature major. Only Melanie had been a Trainer when she was younger, and she still kept a Fearow and a Machoke. Sapphire had only brought the bare bones of her team, knowing that most of them would be happier with her father in Littleroot Town.

Troppy her Tropius had flown her to Celadon City and Minun had refused to be left behind. While the Grass/Flying type was content to stay in his Poké Ball, the Electric type had free roam. The girls didn't mind. Violet thought she was 'adorable', and a few nights while staying up and watching movies in the living room, Minun had curled up in Violet's lap with the older girl stroking her soft fur.

Minun was currently curled up on the couch in the living room, which was separated from the kitchen by an island counter that attached to the wall. The hallway where the front door was located to the right of the kitchen and Sapphire stepped into the living room. Melanie had shimmied into a short tartan skirt and off the shoulder white cotton shirt that had 'Ooh La La' written in black cursive across the front. Melanie spread her arms and asked, "What do you think?"

"You look really good, Melanie." Sapphire said, and she meant it.

Melanie beamed. "Call me Mel! Aw, isn't she just the cutest, Vi? But Sapphire, you should have let us help you with your hair this morning! You left without waking us up!"

Sapphire unconsciously reached up a hand and touched her hair. It was as it had been for the past six years, in a ponytail, with a blue bandana that covered the top of her head. She knew it wasn't stylish, but it had been habitual.

The girls hadn't said anything about her clothes, but you couldn't go wrong with jeans and a pink hoodie. The plain baby blue tee shirt underneath was simple, but Sapphire liked simple. Melanie walked over to Sapphire, untied her bandana and the ponytail, and then ran clever little fingers through her wavy brown hair.

Sapphire closed her eyes and sighed at the comforting feeling. Tingles spread through her body and she could feel goose bumps on her arms.

"There we go. Much better." Melanie removed her hands and Sapphire was sad to see them go.

Violet cooed. "Oh Melly, that looks great! A little make-up and no one would think your sixteen, Sapphire."

"Oh, Sapphire, we're having some friends over on Friday night. Sort of a welcome back party. You are absolutely invited. You can meet some of our friends from second year, I'm sure they will love you." Violet, still in a towel had joined them in the living room and was brushing a stray hair off of the brunette's cheek.

"I'll be there." Not that she had anywhere else to go, but Sapphire wanted the approval of the older girls and would have said yes to pretty much anything they'd ask of her.

Violet giggled. "There's nothing like a party to start the school year off right!"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter two of Pokémon Roots. This is a multi POV story and each chapter will feature a different character. R&R

-Suka


	3. Chapter Three: Crystal

Warning: N/A

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Crystal

* * *

"Ah, Kris, just the woman I wanted to see. We need another round of Zubats for the Johto office."

The gravely voice caused Crystal to spin around from where she was standing in front of her desk. Sid Gallagher, the Supply Management Specialist and head of the Pokémon Procurement Services Department in the Safari Zone Head Quarters was leaning casually against the door of Crystal's tiny office. His dark hair was streaked with silver and thinning at the top. Sid's short but bulky frame blocked the hallway from view. Her boss' years as a Pokémon Ranger in the Fiore region had given him muscles that Crystal didn't have names for. She was always surprised that every time he moved his tight suit didn't burst at the seams.

Crystal shook her head at her boss. "No way, Sid. That'll have to go on backorder." Surprise widened the older man's eyes. Crystal sighed.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Sid looked sheepish. "Your birthday?"

A massive eye roll was sent his way. "No. I'm only here to drop off a file. I'm on vacation this week. I filed for time off two months ago. You okay'd it last week, remember?" Her very forgetful boss needed to be reminded of things often. His secretary had her hands full with his schedule as he would frequently double book meetings, assign agents to the wrong region and forget holidays. Margie Birch, the secretary in question, was a saint and after not receiving her vacation confirmation, Crystal had gone straight to the woman who had dealt with the matter in minutes.

Sid slapped his forehead in recollection. "Of course! You and that boy of yours. What's his name? Bronze? It was something traditional."

Crystal smiled. Sid was endearingly clumsy. "It's Gold, Sid."

Sid fiddled with his silk, crimson tie. His suit was black with dark gray pinstripes and his white button down was immaculate. As usual he was dressed to the nines. "Yeah, Gold. How is the kid?"

"I'd be able to tell you if I ever had time to see him." Crystal shot back playfully.

Sid laughed. "You're a hard worker, Kris, and the best field agent we've ever had."

His words made Crystal feel warm and her cheeks glowed pink. Pride for the recognition of her hard work made the twenty-year-old stand a little straighter, her head held a little higher.

Sid let out a groan. "Now I'm going to have to talk to that freelancer about getting in some Zubats this week."

"Jason's not that bad, Sid. " Crystal enjoyed Sid's irritation with the Office's on again off again field agent, Jason Foster, because it meant he wasn't annoyed with her.

"He's not you, Kris." Sid had light green eyes that were the color of old glass and they were warm with affection. Crystal viewed the man as a surrogate uncle who, if he weren't her boss, would have spoiled her rotten, whenever she was around.

"Thanks Sid, but I think he can handle an order of Zubats." She winked and zipped up her coat. It was charcoal grey and waterproof, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows to reveal the patterned linen lining. Underneath the hooded affair Crystal was wearing a white woolen sweater, black leggings and dark leather riding boots that molded to her legs.

"That kid can barely handle tying his own shoes."

"I'm on vacation! Talk to Jason." Crystal threw her hands in the air, exasperated at Sid's poor attempts to try to get her to work.

Sid raised open palms in what was universally understood as the, I come in peace, gesture. "Okay, alright, I got it. Enjoy the time off. Where are you going anyway?" His tone was conciliatory. Despite his muscular physique, Sid hated conflict.

Mollified by the unspoken apology, the corners of Crystal's mouth curved into a small smile. "Lavaridge Town in Hoenn."

"Lavaridge? Wow, that's fantastic! The hot springs are amazing!"

Crystal laughed at Sid's excitement. He was coming up on the final stretch of his forties and yet the man still sounded like a little boy. "We are staying with a friend of Gold's and I am definitely going to check out the hot springs."

Sid gave her a sideways look, and Crystal knew what he was going to say before the words left his mouth. "If you see any Numel or Slugma, we could definitely-"

"No!" Crystal yelled, interrupting him. "And if you call me while I'm gone, I'll take an extra week off."

She grabbed the strap of a beat-up pink messenger bag, a relic from her Pokémon Trainer days. "Remember, if you need something this week, talk to Jason. I'll call Margie when I'm back in Fuchsia." Her tone was clipped and left no room for argument. Her boss looked properly contrite and Crystal sighed.

"Be good while I'm gone and try to be nice to Jason." She patted Sid on the arm and she stepped past him and into the hallway.

"Have a good time." He smiled at her, and Crystal shot him a mouthful of pearly whites. "I'm sure I will, as long as no one bothers me." She said pointedly.

Sid chuckled. "You are coming in loud and clear, Kris. Get off the radar, and tell Copper I said hello!"

Crystal gave him an affirmative head nod and walked away without correcting him. Sid meant well, but he would probably never remember the name of her boyfriend.

The Pokémon Procurement Services Department was on the second floor of the Safari Zone HQ in Fuchsia City. The area she was in held all of the tiny offices of the field agents who worked for PPS. The hallway that linked them all together led to the main office where Margie Birch sat at the front desk. In addition to working as Sid Gallagher's secretary, she also greeted visitors and gave out information.

Crystal had to walk through the main office to get to the stairs and so she stopped by the front desk to say goodbye to her favorite secretary.

"I'm about to head out Margie. Thanks again for getting my time figured out."

Margie Birch was a middle-aged, curvaceous, bespectacled lady, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled fondly at the young woman. "Oh that was nothing, darling. You know how Mr. Gallagher is. I hope you and Gold have a lovely time." She spoke in soft tones that seemed to caress her words.

Crystal made a mental note to get the sweet woman something on her trip. Trinkets that she could use to brighten up her desk. Margie had a niece who was a Trainer, that would regularly send her an assortment of strange objects she found in her travels, but lately nothing new had arrived for the woman's desk. Surely she would find something for Margie, after all, without her, nothing at the office would ever get done. Crystal said her goodbyes and left.

She lived on the top floor of a small apartment building in the middle of Fuchsia City, which was a five-minute walk from her office. It was the first of April and Fuchsia City was responding to middle of spring with windy mornings that were brisk and bright. It wouldn't take her long to reach her place, but Crystal walked slowly. A gust of wind caused her dark teal locks to snap across her face and she spat hair out of her mouth. She ear tucked the rest of the flyaway mess.

It had been three and a half years since she had moved permanently to Fuchsia City. Crystal had been a decent Pokémon Trainer until she was sixteen years old and realized that being a champion was something she could never realistically aim for as a career. She'd understood that after a talented nine-year-old had defeated her in battle.

Instead she'd focused on her own personal strengths. Crystal had a talent. It was something that no one else could do as well as she could. This talent had first gotten her a freelance position with the Safari Zone at seventeen and led to a full-time job offer not two months after that, which was practically unheard of.

Crystal's innate ability was that she could catch any Pokémon. It may not seem like a talent, but it really was something special. Crystal had never failed to catch a Pokémon using only one Poké Ball. It was as if she knew the exact moment to use it, or that the Pokémon actually wanted her to catch them. Whatever it was, Crystal had the highest salary in the PPS because no one else could even come close to matching her in the amount of Pokémon she brought in for the Safari Zone. She had the best catch rate of any Trainer to ever register in any Region.

Crystal was the best.

But because she was the best, she'd been working non-stop for over three years. This was her first vacation since she'd been offered the job in Fuchsia and she was determined to enjoy every sweet second of it. Gold was waiting for her on Cinnabar Island, where they would get on a plane and fly to Lavaridge Town.

She finally reached her apartment, unlocked the foyer door and walked to the elevator. She went right up to fourth floor and walked directly to her apartment at the end of the hall. She let herself in, grabbed a duffel bag that was sitting by the way, glanced around to make sure everything was fine and dandy, and then she stepped into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind her.

When Crystal was outside of the building she pulled a Poké Ball out of her jacket pocket. She smiled before pressing the gray button in the middle of the container. Red light flashed and formed into Xatee, one of Crystal's oldest friends. As a marker that this Xatu was on her team, she had placed a small, navy blue star sticker underneath the Flying/Psychic Pokémon's eye.

Xatee looked at Crystal, trilled lightly and fluffed her green feathers. Crystal stroked the Pokémon's soft head, which was around the height of her shoulder.

"Are you up for a trip, old friend?"

In response, Xatee unfolded her wings and flapped them, rising off the ground. Crystal laughed and picked up her duffel bag. She slung it across her back so that its strap and the strap from her messenger bag made an 'x' on her chest. When Xatee was above her head, Crystal reached up and grabbed the Pokémon's feet with both hands. The scaly talons clamped around her wrists and Crystal knew that nothing would make Xatee let go.

"Alright, I'm ready. We are going to Cinnabar Island! Don't drop me!"

And before Crystal could finish saying 'ready', they were up in the air and gone.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter three of Pokémon Roots. Please enjoy and review.

-Suka


	4. Chapter Four: Blue

Warning: Sexual themes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Blue

* * *

"Hey Mist."

Soft, azure eyes framed by pale lashes looked up from a battered copy of the Kanto Journal of Water Pokémon Research and locked on to their moss-green counterpart. White teeth broke the surface of pink lips in a loving smile.

Seeing that he had gotten her attention, Blue got up from his desk and joined her on the leather sofa that was the main feature of his office. He liked it when Misty lounged around so he could steal glances at her while working, and usually she wasn't too distracting. That is, unless she wanted to be.

Misty dropped her journal on the floor, curled up next to him and sighed contentedly, like a satisfied cat; he tucked an arm around her, and let her head lay on his chest. With one hand Blue stroked her back through the thin, pink cotton blouse she wore, and with the other he held one of her delicate hands. He fiddled with the golden band that fit snuggly around her ring finger. Even after almost two years of marriage, he still got a kick out of seeing his claim on her finger.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" There was a seductive purr in her voice; that wasn't what Blue had been aiming for, but he smiled and leaned in to her. She tipped her chin up and they kissed. Misty tasted like cool peppermint.

A small, pink tongue darted across his lips and Blue pulled the red-head on to his lap. She was wearing a pair of tight, dark jeans that stretched dangerously as she moved to straddle him. Misty looked damn good tonight. After a cancelled evening out with his sister Daisy, she'd been all gussied up with nowhere to go.

Tanned fingers roamed across the soft fabric that was slowly riding up her lower back, revealing creamy skin and scattered freckles. Blue gently kneaded Misty's skin and deliberately moved further down, firmly pressing his fingers into her backside. Her lips formed an 'O' shape and her hips thrust into his, grinding against him and making Blue groan against Misty's mouth.

Misty smiled into his lips and rocked her pelvis against him. Blue hissed in pleasure. Not wanting to let her have control he broke off their kiss and moved his lips to her jaw, kissing and nibbling around it. He moved downwards to her neck and softly bit and sucked at the skin where her veins were the most pronounced. Moving still farther down he gave the base of her neck by the shoulder a solid bite. Misty moaned and continued her slow attack on his lower half. It was getting hard to think because he was so…well, hard.

His slender fingers crept up and grasped the hem of her shirt. He yanked it up and off. "Careful, I like that shirt." She warned him playfully. Blue grinned. "How about this, if I stretch it out you can have mine."

Misty laughed. She fingered the edge of the thin, grey Henley shirt he was wearing. Her hands slipped underneath the fabric and on to his skin. Blue flinched. "You're hands are freezing, Mist." He pulled them off of his very warm and very offended stomach then rubbed them between his palms; every few seconds he would lean down and exhale hot breath on them. Misty giggled and let him continue his ministrations. The fire that had been kindled in his belly had dampened and the calm inside his pajama pants allowed him to think again.

"I need to tell you something."

Misty tilted her head and looked a question at Blue. He smiled. It was a different sort of intimate that let him know her gestures and body language so well. He'd never once in his life imagined that it would be as satisfying as being inside of her and the pleasure of that knowledge always seemed to surprise him.

He stroked her naked back and took in the sight. Misty's small, pert breasts were contained in a lacy, pink push up bra that made them extra appealing. It was as if she were offering them up to him and the slight chill of the evening air had her nipples straining against the fabric. Blue sighed. He'd get to play with them later, but he needed his wife's advice. It was too easy to get wrapped up in her body, when he should be focused on her brain.

Misty stroked Blue's mocha spikes and he snapped out of his reverie. "I was contacted by a potential benefactor, for the dig. They want to meet with me to learn more about the project."

A smile broke out over the ginger's face and her lightly freckled skin stretched around her mouth, a mouth with lips that were, in Blue's opinion, just begging to be kissed. "That's great! Who's the backer?" Sincere delight infused Misty's voice. She'd always supported Blue in his work, no matter how many days left him wondering if he'd ever accomplish the goals he had set for himself.

Blue hesitated before telling her the next part. This was tricky and he didn't know how she would take the news. "It's, well, Giovanni contacted me."

Misty stiffened in his arms. Her face was so close he could clearly see the delight on her face falter into uncertainty. "Giovanni?" She parroted. Blue nodded.

"I haven't replied to his message yet. I know you aren't his biggest fan and –"

Misty cut him off. "It's not that I don't like him, Blue. He just…well, when I was a Gym Leader he was the Senior Leader in Kanto. We reported to him and he gave off a weird vibe. I didn't like being around him and I wasn't the only one."

Blue nodded, acknowledging what she was telling him. "I get that, Mist. I really do, but I need all the help I can get. Lawson has made it clear that he won't lend out any of his collection, especially not for what I have to offer. Giovanni has a lot more clout than anyone else in Kanto."

Clear blue eyes bored into his and a small, straight nose tapped his cheek as she leaned close. "I don't trust him." She butted him with her forehead like a cat and Blue stroked her soft persimmon colored hair.

"Then I won't either, but I think I should hear him out."

He held his breath as she mulled it over. Blue didn't want to be at odds with his wife, but he knew that he needed Giovanni's support. This project had become his life.

Misty sighed and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Alright, but don't get in over your head. And for god sakes, don't agree to anything without talking to us first, alright?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell him?" Blue hadn't realized that he would be interested in this. He'd always found Blue's research boring.

"Yeah, this weekend. He'll be back in town, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He leaned his face into her hair and inhaled the peach blossom scent that was a result of her earlier shower. He loved the way she smelled. It wasn't always the same, but it was always good.

The study was quiet and the windows revealed a velvety black sky dotted with hundreds of tiny winking stars, but the two love birds on the leather sofa had once again blocked out the world with the prospect of another kiss. Before their lips touched, Misty asked Blue, "So what do you think you'll find in the caves. And don't say more cave. What do you really think you'll find?"

Blue snorted. "The truth is I have no idea. I've excavated them for months and I've only uncovered more questions, but I hope I'll find something new."

"I hope you do as well. Now give me your shirt, it's cold in here!" And indeed, Misty was covered in goose bumps, which looked particularly appetizing on her chest and stomach. Before Blue had a chance to make a meal of his lovely, young wife, Misty grabbed the hem of his shirt and forcefully pulled it from him.

Blue gave an undignified yelp as his warm flesh experienced a sudden shock of cool air. They had turned the heater off a few days earlier when April had begun. The days had been warm, but the evenings were still undeniably chilly. Misty put on his shirt, which was about two sizes too big for her, the collar dropping down and revealing the tops of her breasts; the fabric swaddled her, making her look like a girl trying on her father's clothes.

If the sudden chill hadn't annoyed Blue, he would have found the sight utterly adorable.

"Now who's stretching out whose clothes?" Blue asked with mock displeasure.

Misty just winked at him and said, "If I ruin it, you can have mine." They both glanced at her discarded pink shirt and Blue laughed. "Alright you win!" And he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I always do." She allowed herself to be held and Blue kissed the top of her head.

Hot breath fanned across his cheek as the redhead tilted her head up. "I love you." Misty whispered in his ear.

Knowing what she wanted him to say, but as usual unable to say the words, Blue just leaned down and kissed her. It was the most he could do. He did love her, but loving Misty, and telling Misty he loved her were two very different things.

"I'll be home all day tomorrow." He told her instead.

Misty looked at him in surprise. "To what do I owe the miracle of Blue Oak taking a day off?"

Blue smiled, but his smile was tempered with old pain. It was a smile that his wife recognized from the previous year. "It's April 5th tomorrow. Grave Sweeping Day, of course, I'm such an idiot." She said.

Misty pressed her face into her palm. Blue wrapped his fingers around her hands and pulled them away. Her cheeks glowed pink from embarrassment, and he thought it was strange how she was the most beautiful in moments where it just wasn't appropriate. Such as, when she was absorbed in research with his grandfather, getting embarrassed over forgetting traditions or when she'd been Red's girlfriend.

"I didn't expect you to remember. Cerulean City has never been known for keeping the old customs." He kissed her nose, her cheeks and left lingering pecks on her lips. She smiled against him. She was so soft; kissing her was like rubbing warm satin across his face.

Misty pulled away. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that someone with the name 'Blue' is so old-fashioned. Do you want company?"

Blue shook his head. "No. It's something I would rather do on my own." He stroked her cheek. "My mother would have liked you, Mist. You have a lot in common." Misty perked up. "You never talk about her."

Unbidden, memories of a woman with long brown hair and kind gray eyes flashed through his mind. Blue blinked the images away and looked into Misty's bright blue eyes. "She died a long time ago."

He wrapped his arms securely around his wife and then stood up, cradling her in his arms. She yelped in surprise and clung to him. Blue smiled at the startled reaction, but Misty just glared at him.

"Let's go to bed. I've got an early morning."

Rather than argue, Misty nodded and buried her face in Blue's neck. It tickled. He carried her out of the study and all the way to their room, never once even thinking of putting her down.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter four of Pokémon Roots! Please enjoy and review.

-Suka


	5. Chapter Five: Sapphire

Warning: N/A

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Sapphire

* * *

It was the greatest day of Sapphire's life. Well, the most exciting anyway. So far.

What made it so exciting? Only that the greatest champion to ever defeat the Elite Four was standing in the front of her classroom, well in front of her class. Instead of a classroom, the students in BAT 295a – Seminar for Battle Tactics: Practical Application of Battle Tactics was held in the Celadon City Gym. Their professor: Erika, the Grass Pokémon Master.

But having Erika, as a professor wasn't what thrilled Sapphire Birch. No. The current champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League, Red Ash, was standing not ten feet away. She could practically smell him.

At the beginning of her first-ever practical application class, Erika had announced that every week they would be having a guest speaker who was an expert in a different type of battle tactics. This class would be about understanding how battle tactics could be applied outside of school in many careers. To start the year off with a bang Erika had invited the most famous Pokémon Trainer in the Kanto-Johto regions.

He was amazing. Sapphire hung off of Red's every word. She took notes non-stop, even when he was making bad jokes. Everything about Red was what she had wanted to be as a child and seeing him right in front of her was more than she had ever dreamed.

Red was telling the class what it was like to battle with the highest class of trainers. It was like a dance. You had to feel the rhythm to make the perfect move. Don't think – just flow.

The words struck Sapphire deep inside. She'd been battling the wrong way for ages. She thought too much and felt too little. Now she would battle just like Red. She would feel.

The rest of the class was like a dream. Listening to Red speak sent shivers down Sapphire's spine. When class finally ended Red shook everyone's hand and wished them good luck in their studies.

When he got to Sapphire he smiled. "Good luck with your studies." He took her hand and shook it. Unable to even say thank you, she just smiled and then he moved on.

She barely listened as Erika told them to check online for the class syllabus and to have a lovely weekend. Practical application was her only class on Friday so Sapphire drifted toward the front door, stepping lightly to avoid waking herself from what was obviously the best and most creative dream she had ever had.

What broke her out of her stupor was the sight of a frowning Ritchie Sanders standing in front of the gym door. When his light powder blues met her deep cornflower eyes, the stern look on his face was wiped away and replaced with an easy smile. His wild auburn hair made him look like he'd stuck a fork in a socket, seen the results and thought, that'll do.

Sapphire beat down the blush that threatened to overtake her cheeks and smiled back at her TA. "Hey, Mr. Sanders."

"You can call me Ritchie, Ms. Birch. That is, if I can call you Sapphire." He chuckled. His voice wasn't deep; in fact it was higher than she had imagined it. The sound surprised her as she realized she hadn't heard him speak before.

The teasing quality in his voice broke down the barrier she'd been enforcing and her cheeks flushed, but she smiled. "I didn't know you were in this class, Ritchie."

He shook his head. "I'm not, but I heard that Erika was having a very special guest today. It's too bad really."

When he mentioned the special guest Sapphire was ready to start heaping praises on Red, but as he said 'too bad', she froze.

Ritchie hadn't liked Red's lecture?

"I mean, I respect Red, but I don't understand why he was invited to lecture in a battle tactics class."

"What are you talking about? He's the Pokémon League champion. He's perfect for this class." It was impossible that Ritchie thought otherwise. Red was the best when it came to Pokémon battle, ergo; he was the ideal choice for a battle tactics class. What was wrong with Ritchie?

It didn't take her long to find out.

"Sapphire, if you had studied this for as long as I have, then you would know there was something wrong with that lecture. Red talks about feeling and instinct. There is a place for that in B-Tacts, but that isn't all there is. It really kills me that Red is the best trainer in the region, because his success is due to ability and talent. He's a natural. You can't study and train to get to his level. You have to be born with it."

The resentment in Ritchie's voice shocked Sapphire. She got the feeling that there had been a time that Ritchie had dreamed of being the best, and he had come up short.

Sapphire tried to hide the shock from her face, but it was too late. Ritchie was now frowning at her, and it was like a punch in the gut.

Ritchie nodded at the gym door where the stragglers were just leaving. "Come on, let's get out of here." Momentarily mollified, Sapphire perked up and followed him out the door.

She followed him up a path that led behind the gym. He was speaking quietly to her, "Now we probably shouldn't be back here. This is where Erika trains the girls. " It was well-known that the Celadon City Gym Leader only accepted women as Junior Leaders. Sapphire's eyes widened as she looked around a giant garden.

Huge trees fenced in the garden, protecting it from any view of the city. Wild Grass-type Pokémon were everywhere. The biggest Vileplume that Sapphire had ever seen was sleeping peacefully under the cover of an Apricorn tree. Two Hoppips were bouncing lightly from bush to bush, eventually disturbing a Weepinbell that yelped and spewed out Sleep Spore in surprise. As Sapphire tried to move closer, Ritchie stopped her from stepping on a curious Bulbasaur.

Sapphire crouched down and looked at the little thing. Its red eyes stared into hers and it cautiously sniffed her face. She giggled and Bulbasaur scuttled backwards, surprised by the sound. Sapphire reached out a hand and the Grass/Poison-type padded back and butted its head into her hand. After a few strokes the Pokémon was satisfied with Sapphire and sauntered away.

"She's cute, isn't she?"

Sapphire stood up and Ritchie whirled around, both looking very guilty. Erika stood surveying them with a gentle smile on her face. A Bellossom was dancing around the bottom of Erika's kimono, singing softly. Another Pokémon that Sapphire had only seen in pictures was trying to hide in Erika's short, dark hair.

"Is that a Leafeon?" She asked excitedly.

Erika smiled and nodded. "She's a little shy, a new friend that has come a long way very recently."

"From Sinnoh?" The closest moss rock that she knew of was in Eterna Forest. Sinnoh was a long trek for even the most dedicated trainers.

With a shake of her head and a careful kneel the small Eeveelution leapt off of the Gym Leader's shoulders and bounded into the surrounding plant life.

"Actually, I had a shipment of new Grass Pokémon eggs from the Unova region and this little one, freshly evolved and a bit disoriented got swept up by Professor Juniper and sent along with the rest of them. It was quite an ordeal and she's a bit timid, but I have high hopes for her."

Sapphire had lately been hearing more and more about the exciting region of Unova. It had only recently become a recognized Pokémon League region, with its own Elite Four and eight widespread Gyms. It'd had, in practice, a Pokémon league and Gyms, but it was an unregistered system with no communication to other regions.

Now that it had been officially recognized, Sapphire aspired to travel there and test her metal. She had defeated all the Hoenn Gym Leaders when she was eleven, and had worked for her father ever since. She longed for a new challenge that she could put every inch of her considerable will to.

Erika slightly inclined her head to Ritchie and he bowed much lower to her, auburn hair spiraling out of a control that it never had.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Erika gestured toward the two of them, her golden kimono sleeve gripped lightly in her small, pale hand. It was a beautiful garment, made of gold silk with orange leaves and outlines of Poké Balls printed on the bottom of the flowing sleeves as well as lower half of her kimono. The headband that held back her dark brown hair matched the red obi that stood out strongly against the gold fabric.

Ritchie looked at Sapphire before saying, "Ms. Birch and I were about to have a discussion about Red's lecture."

Erika sighed. "Yes, well, one cannot ignore his status in the Trainer world, unfortunately Battle Tactics is not his specialty." She delicately rubbed her temples as if trying to stem a headache that had bothered her for some time.

"What is so wrong with him?" Sapphire was becoming more and more upset with this line of conversation. Red was the greatest trainer in Johto or Kanto, possible the greatest trainer of any region. He'd never been defeated as Champion!

Ritchie looked at Erika and she nodded.

"It's not that there is anything wrong with him, Sapphire. But the way he battles is just different."

Sapphire looked cross. "What's wrong with being different? He's the best! I want to battle just like him!"

Ritchie shook his head. "Why don't you try it? You'll understand what I mean. Erika, do you mind?"

Erika hid a yawn with her hand and shook her head. "No, of course not, but please do it inside. I just can't have you two disturbing my girls." She motioned to the Pokémon all around the garden.

"I only have my Troppy with me." Sapphire pulled her backpack off her shoulder, reached in and pulled out a Poké Ball.

The redhead flipped open a side pouch on his dark blue cargo shorts and pulled out a similar round object. "I'll use Sparky." He grinned at the prospect of a battle.

"Inside the pair of you. I need to go rest. It's been a busy day." The Grass-type Gym Leader was renown for her inability to stay awake longer than a few hours. Her Gym featured many comfortable lounge chairs, perfect for an afternoon nap.

With a start Sapphire bounded down the path, eager to follow Erika's instructions. Ritchie followed at a more sedate pace, falling in step with the dark haired Leader and discussing things of which Sapphire could not hear.

Sapphire reached the front of the Gym and waited for the couple to reach her. She was twirling Troppy's Poké Ball nervously in her hands. It had been months since she'd last had a battle with anyone, and she had no doubt that Ritchie was a skilled trainer. Something about his smile as he grabbed Sparky's Poké Ball had told her that he was itching for a good fight.

She wondered what Sparky was. Probably an Electric-type, but that couldn't always be guaranteed. Some people gave their Pokémon very misleading names.

A laugh like a tinkling bell announced the arrival of Erika and Ritchie. At some point the Grass-type Eeveelution had found them and apparently taken a liking to the redhead; she was curled around his neck.

Erika smiled at Sapphire. "This is why he's allowed around here. The girls just love him."

A blush blossomed on the teenager's face at the knowing look the older woman had given her. Sapphire wanted to groan. How obvious was this unwanted attraction?

Ritchie smiled. "They only like me because I'm such a sucker. I'd do anything for them." He rubbed Leafeon's head and ran his fingers lightly over her ears. She leaned into the touch.

Erika's tinkling laughter sounded once more; on another woman it would sound disingenuous, but on Erika it sounded feminine and sweet.

"Well I guess we should get inside and get started." He said and Sapphire felt her stomach flip over in a decidedly uncomfortable way.

"Okay." Ritchie walked up to her and she leapt back, giving him access to the door. He gave her an odd look but went inside and held the door open for her.

They walked through the sea of chairs that had been set up for the lecture. At the end of the room was a small stadium chalked out in white lines. Ritchie stood at one end and took Leafeon off of his shoulders, placing the Pokémon on the ground.

Sapphire stood across from him and released her Tropius. He was a big guy, over six feet tall and muscular. Troppy stomped the ground and took in his surroundings, seemingly delighted with the abundance of plants in the Gym.

The sound of another Pokémon being released from a Poké Ball filled the room. Sapphire looked down in surprise. Five feet away from her Tropius was a little ball of yellow fluff.

"Pika-pi." It chittered at Ritchie.

He grinned. "Hey Sparky, are you ready?" Electricity hummed in the air.

Sapphire steeled herself. She would feel the moves, like a dance. That Pikachu wasn't going to stand a chance.

This was a battle she would win.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter five of Pokémon Roots. Getting more exciting, eh? Or maybe not. Anyway, enjoy and review!

-Suka


	6. Chapter Six: Green

Warning: Sexual Themes, and mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or Manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Green

* * *

The bar in Celadon was a popular hangout for university students and sometimes, their professors. Tonight was no exception. The speakers blared old love songs from a previous generation, and every chair was filled. A slender woman with long brown hair in a tight ponytail perched on a vinyl bar stool in the back; she clutched a whisky sour in her small hand.

It hadn't been a good day for Green. She looked at her drink thinking about how many more of them would drown the feeling of seeing Silver in his hospital bed. Probably seven. Luckily with what she'd already guzzled down, her mind was a bit fuzzy and the pain wasn't so biting. She downed the rest of her booze and raised a finger to get the bartenders attention.

The young man serving drinks didn't look old enough to have one himself, but he knew his business. Green had already ordered three cocktails and each one had been doubles. Perfect. He came over from the other end of the bar and was about to ask what her order was when someone interrupted him.

"She'll have an Azurill, straight up." A voice said from Green's shoulder.

Her dark blue eyes widened and she spun around in her seat, which only caused a little dizziness. The bartender was already filling up a glass with a clear liquid.

"Long time no see, neighbor." The man said.

Green couldn't believe it. No way was this, "Red? Jeez, what are you doing here?"

The Pokémon League champion laughed. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Green smiled, stood up unsteadily and pulled at her black dress, throughout the night it had ridden up her thigh; she noted Red's attention fix on her legs. Then she put her arms around Red and he kissed her cheek. The man's eyebrows went up as she gave his butt a firm squeeze. When she disentangled herself from the embrace Red gave her an appreciative once over and a wink, which made Green laugh.

A man at the bar who had sat next to Green grabbed his drink and started to move to another scene. Red thanked him and claimed the offered seat. Green returned to the bar stool and took in her old friend.

Red had definitely grown up. He had finally eclipsed her 5'7" frame, although not by much. He was lean and in his tight black tee-shirt and slim fit jeans he looked good. His iconic red jacket was in place and perhaps just for the evening he had lost the red baseball cap. His black hair had been allowed to grow and fell untidily in every direction.

With his confident air, her old neighbor now looked every inch the twenty-four year old Pokémon Master that he had trained so hard to become.

"It's good to see you, Red. What brings you to Celadon City?" Green asked. She was sure that he still lived in their hometown, Pallet.

He grinned at her. "You aren't going to believe me." He told her matter-of-factly.

Green rolled her eyes. "Let me decide that for myself."

"I was giving a lecture at the University." He said it rather quickly, as if he was embarrassed.

Blue eyes widened. "Alright, you win. I don't believe it. You? In a place of learning? Blasphemous."

This time Red let out a full-throated laugh. God he sounded good.

"Erika asked me to be a guest speaker in her Battle Tactics class."

Green raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Really? So what did you tell them? Never plan ahead, go into every fight using the first Pokémon you can get your hands on and then try to use whatever move works the best over and over again?"

"Come on, Green. I'm not that bad. Sometimes I give a passing thought to type advantage."

"Although that doesn't stop you from throwing Pika against any Pokémon you come across. I swear, when that Cubone hit you in the face! I nearly died!" Green was laughing at the memories. Red joined in.

"It would have been fine, but I was already exhausted from the Taurus stampede when Yellow let them out of the lab. Wearing almost all red isn't always a great idea."

Green put a hand to her forehead. "You were out for hours. Yellow cried she was so upset."

They both recalled other times from when they had grown up together in Pallet Town. Green had lived right next door to Red and both had loved pulling pranks on the rich kid who lived in the big house on the hill. Blue.

"So, how is the bastard?" She said the word bastard sweetly, as if saying doll or dear.

Red grinned at her. "Still a bastard. He's working on something in Violet. And he's married."

That news startled the brunette. She stared open mouth at Red. "You're kidding. Who?"

"Misty." Red sounded wistful as he said her name.

If possible, Green's eyes grew even wider. "Misty? As in, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, your ex-girlfriend, that Misty?"

Red shrugged. "She's not a Gym Leader anymore. Right now she's working at Professor Oak's lab. She wants to be the top Water Pokémon researcher."

Green put a hand on Red's shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?"

Black hair flew as Red shook his head. "No, it's fine. We broke up two years ago, and I was the best man at their wedding. Besides, I've got an off and on thing going on anyway."

Red's burgundy eyes held many emotions. Sadness, love and pain were etched into his face. Green didn't believe for one second that his former flame and best friend's union didn't bother him, but she let it be.

Instead she wanted to make him smile. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

He stiffened, but seeing her teasing look, relaxed. Green noted his reaction but didn't say anything.

"Very funny Green. You know I'm not gay."

"Obviously. Have you seen what you're wearing? Yuck."

Red self-consciously tugged at the hem of his black shirt. "I like these clothes."

"Go ahead and keep proving my point, really, I don't mind."

He pushed her shoulder playfully and changed the subject. "So, what are you up to these days? Still borrowing?"

Green leaned over the bar, noticing Red's dark eyes first glance, and then fix on the tops of her breasts that the V-neck of her dress exposed. "Red, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Tricks of the trade and so on. It isn't considered borrowing, if you don't intend to give it back." She winked.

Red rolled his eyes. "You could at least try to be subtle"

"Oh no, be my guest. I leave all the subtleties to you." She glanced down at her chest then back to him and he blushed.

He pointed to her ignored drink. "Shut up and finish that, drunkie."

Green winked, grabbed the glass and took a big gulp.

It took all of her will power not to spit it out in surprise. "What the hell? This is water!"

The mischievous grin on Red's face made Green want to throw the non-alcoholic drink in his face. What an idiot.

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. Red's smile faltered and he shrugged his shoulders. "You shouldn't drink when you're sad, Green."

Green flinched, as if her old friend had slapped her. She had been ready to hear about Red playing a stupid prank on her, but instead he was doing something she wasn't sure she had seen before. He was being perceptive and she didn't want to share.

"What makes you think I'm sad? I've been here laughing and chatting with you." She tried to cover up her surprise with a laugh, but it even to her and sounded thin and nervous.

"Yeah, and before that you looked like you wanted to crawl inside your drink and never come out."

Damn, since when had the well-meaning, but insensitive dunderhead she'd grown up with learned about people? It wasn't just his body that had changed over the years. Red was older and he wasn't fooled.

Green tried to stall for time by sipping her drink, but realizing once again that it was water put it down in annoyance. She signaled the bartender over and ordered a rum and coke. Red waited patiently for her to get her drink, but didn't seem prepared to drop the topic.

Green sipped her proper alcoholic beverage. She resented Red's silent inquiry. He was waiting for her to speak and after a few minutes of the routine she gave in.

"Do you remember Silver?"

He thought for a moment but faint recognition lit up his eyes. "Kid with the red hair, right?"

She nodded, misery clawing at her throat, making it difficult to say the next words. "He's, well, he's been my closest friend since I left Pallet Town. He's the reason I'm here, in Celadon. Silver is sick, Red. Really sick."

"I'm sorry, Green. I didn't know. What's wrong with him?"

Green closed her eyes, choking back the tears that were threatening. This wasn't fair! She came her to forget, not be dragged back into this pain!

She felt Red's hand on her, rubbing circles into her back. "A genetic disease. It's…it's terminal. There's nothing they can do for him. He'll be dead by the end of the year."

Tears were running down her face now. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry tonight. After the weeks of tests they had finally told Silver the news, and he had waited another week before telling her earlier that day.

The boy she loved like a little brother was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. She bit her lip and sniffed hard. Red had gently grabbed her chin and was wiping away the tears. That just made Green cry harder. It was like the tears were attempting to fill this space in her chest. Silver hadn't even died but she felt like she had already lost him.

Red looked at her and made a decision. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and put a bill down on the bar, enough to cover anything Green had ordered and more. He then gently took her arm and led her out into the night air.

It was cool outside and the hair on Green's arms stood up. She shivered, but before she could say anything, Red had dropped his jacket around her. It was warm from his body heat and she pulled it around her.

"I'm in a hotel by the department store. Penthouse suite. You should stay with me. There's enough room for an army up there."

"You couldn't get in without me." Green mumbled through her tears.

Red looked a question at her. She let out a feeble smile and held up her hand. In it was a card key. Red patted his back pocket. "What? When did you?"

"Remember my unsubtle profession? And really Red, your back pocket? I expected better from you."

His eyes widened. "Yeah, well, usually when a girl is squeezing my butt she isn't using it as a cover to pick my pockets!"

Green let out a shaky laugh. "Hey, maybe I picked your pocket as an excuse to grab your ass. Ever thought of that? By the way, very nice. Firm."

Both of them laughed at that. Red pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry, Green. I'm here for you."

She let herself sink into the hug. It was impossible. Red had found her when she needed him most. She'd never imagined that fate could be so kind to her, but then, maybe fate owed her one.

Red escorted Green to his hotel and she let him hold her hand. They talked about little things: Red's lecture, his job as the current Pokémon champion, how Pika was getting a bit fat. When they got to the top floor of the building Green, still in possession of his key card, let them in.

They walking into the living room, which was plush and beautiful but Green couldn't care less about her sumptuous surroundings. Red took her to a door near the back of the room, almost hidden by an enormous television stand.

Once opened it revealed a bedroom as lavish as the living room. A monstrous king-sized bed held center stage and the other accouterments of bedroom - beside table, lamp, and wardrobe holding promise of an extra comforter – were present.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Green looked at the impressively large bed. "You're right, I don't think you'd fit on here with me."

Red considered her for a moment. "What do you want, Green?" The look in his eyes didn't leave room for misinterpretation. Green knew what he meant, but she didn't know the answer to his question.

She didn't answer. Instead, Green turned into him and kissed him. Red put a hand on the back of her head and another in the small of her back, pulling her to him. Tongues and teeth clashed, and Green dug her fingers painfully into jet-black hair. It wasn't passion that Green was feeling, but utter desperation. Red must have understood because after a minute her broke their kiss and stepped back.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Before Green could protest or agree, he walked out of the bedroom, closed the door and left her alone.

Tears of anger and pain welled up in Green's eyes. She was confused. Not about Red. The kiss was the result of her emotions running rampant, and Red had recognized that and backed off. No, she was confused because she didn't know what she was going to say tomorrow when she went to the hospital. How did you talk to someone you knew was dying?

Green kicked off her heels and fell into the soft bed. Drunk, tired, wrapped in Red's jacket and unfathomably sad she sobbed until the blackness of sleep overtook her.

* * *

AN: Welcome to chapter six of Pokémon Roots. Please enjoy and review!

-Suka


	7. Chapter Seven: Gold

Warning: Mild Language

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or manga. Please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokémon Roots**

Gold

* * *

Gold opened the front door of his friend's house and tried to tiptoe in. It was Friday night, and he had been supposed to meet Crystal on Monday when they would fly together to Lavaridge Town. That had been the plan.

But when you get a call from one of the Elite Four, you answer it.

Lance had personally asked him to come to the Indigo Plateau to work with a core member of his team, and Gold couldn't say no.

He called Flannary, the Lavaridge Gym Leader, and the host of the trip to ask if she could pick Crystal up and let her know he would be late.

Calling his girlfriend and telling her himself was a scary prospect. He liked the idea that time would lessen her displeasure at his absence.

The light flicked on and Gold realized immediately that, no, time just made Crystal angrier.

Two powder blue eyes were boring into him from a chair at the kitchen table. He had hoped that Crystal would be asleep and that would save him from the tongue lashing that night while he was tired from travelling.

Apparently fury kept her awake and limber. Crystal jumped up and made as if to slap him in the face. Gold flinched away but she had stopped her hand.

"I wanted to hit you so badly when you got here. Gold, how dare you?"

Gold shrank back. This was not good. "Kris, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? Sorry? You didn't even have the decency to call me, Gold! We spent months planning this vacation and I only had a week!" Tears were running down her cheeks and shame filled Gold's stomach, making him feel sick.

He reached out to touch her but she stepped back. "I cannot believe you did this." She shook her head and angrily wiped tears away.

"I wasn't thinking-" He tried to say, but Crystal yelled, "You never think! You never worry about what comes next, you are just so focused on the now. I haven't seen you in four months, Gold. We live together and I haven't seen you in four months. How is that possible?"

He shook his head. She was so pissed off; he couldn't get a word in edgewise. He was sure she was about to yell and cry more, but the sound of a knock interrupted her.

Vivid crimson hair was doing its very best to cover the face of a pretty young woman who looked as if she would rather be anywhere else besides the doorway to her own kitchen.

"I'm guessing Gold got here?" She said.

Crystal blushed adding color to her white face. "I'm so sorry, Flannery. We woke you up, and it is so late."

She shook her head. "I think it might be best if you head upstairs, Kris. Why don't you leave him to me for a while? You could use the rest, you've barely slept all week."

Gold flinched when he heard about Crystal's insomnia. She had been waiting for him every night.

Crystal took one last, cold look at Gold and then turned on her heels. She walked past Flannery and up the stairs.

Gold sighed. That was worse than he had expected. Flannery was giving him a look that said, 'I'm sorry for you, but you're an idiot'.

She nodded toward another room, "Let's go sit down and talk."

Gold followed her into a dark living room was a big plush couch and a pair of matching armchairs. Flannery perched on the arm of a chair as Gold took a seat on the couch.

"I'm guessing that's where you'll be sleeping tonight?" She said, pointing at the couch.

Gold grimaced, "At least it's comfortable."

Flannery sighed. "Bad move, Gold. I won't say you deserved what she dished out, but she certainly didn't deserve to be left alone all week."

"I know. It was stupid, I just couldn't say no. Working with Lance was amazing and I loved it. I love my job." Gold was trying to justify his absence and Flannery wasn't taking the bait.

The redhead shook her head, "You are giving that woman a lot of grief. You haven't been home in four months?"

"I work. I work a lot. So does Kris, my job just means that I'm always traveling." He knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn't do much else after the encounter with his girlfriend.

Thin fingers swept through red hair, "I'm not here to tell you how to date your girlfriend, Gold. I just wanted to say that you should have called her. There is a blanket on the couch; I've got to get to bed. I have an early start tomorrow." And she left without another glance.

That had gone incredibly poorly. He reached into his black cargo shorts and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Gold flicked it open, looked at the ring and muttered, "Shit."

He put it away and grabbed the thin blanket, wrapped it around himself and tried to fall asleep and get away from the sadness that was creeping through his body.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter seven of Pokémon Roots. Please enjoy and review.

- Suka


End file.
